


Doctor Doctor

by deadeyes



Series: .daddy kink. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: After Care(?), BDSM, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hospital, Kitten Gee, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyes/pseuds/deadeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a 'night in' ended in a trip to the ED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> title brought to you by Iron Maiden 
> 
> also this hasn't been edited so... sorry for any mistakes (:

A loud moan escapes from Gerard's mouth, head pressing hard into the soft pillows beneath his head. He receives a sharp slap on the cheek, his head jerking sideways, for the slip of noise, a gasp tearing through his lips, causing a low laugh to emit from beneath him. 

Frank smirks up towards his baby boy, lighting another cigarette and inhaling a large amount of smoke before blowing it in his baby's direction, making Gerard cough lightly, flexing his arms and pulling at the restraints around is wrists, arms cuffed to the head board. Gerard rolls his head as Frank moves lower between his legs, breathing hotly over his thighs before letting his lips gently touch the pale, scarred and blistering skin. 

Gerard blinks beneath his blindfold, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as Frank presses a small kiss against his skin. Gerard feels his skin tightening against his ribs as his chest lifts off the bed, Frank bitting down on his thigh before pressed the cigarette hard into the skin and making Gerard gasp loudly, a sob stuck in his throat, the sharp burning pain heading straight for his cock and making it twitch. 

Frank smirk before removing the fag, pressing his lips against the ash covered skin, spitting on it and digging his thumb into the sensitive skin, making Gerard yelp and causing Frank to dig his thumb in harder. 

"Da-daddy! I-!" Frank peers up at Gerard, who's pressing his cheek onto his shoulder, thighs flexing around him. Frank digs his thumb in harder, Gerard's hips jerking up and a high pitched moan sounding through the room. Frank removes his thumb, crawling up Gerard's body to straddle his chest, careful to avoid touching Gerard's cock.

"Mmm, my baby boy." Gerard whimpers as Frank cups his cheeks, digging his nails into the skin around his ears and throat.

"Daddy..." Frank growls, shoving his thumb into Gerard's mouth, making his jaw widen before he thrusts into Gerard's mouth, Gerard gaging straight away.

"C'mon kitten, suck daddy's cock, wanna hear you choke on daddy's cock." Gerard moans around Frank, tongue pressing up against the underside of Frank's cock, hand's tugging at his restraints. Frank hit's the back of Gerard's throat and Gerard swallows, hollowing his mouth and making Frank moan, low and animalistic. '

Gerard whines low in his throat, Frank tightening his grip and thrusting harder into Gerard's throat, relishing in the wet sounds. He shuffles a little further up Gerard's chest, watching wet patches form where the corner of Gerard's eye's are, watching his nostrils flare with each breath he takes. 

Frank moans, thrusting faster before pulling out, a loud popping sound coming from Gerard's mouth, a string of saliva attached to the head of Frank's cock and Gerard's bottom lip, Gerard whines, writhing against the bed sheet as he licks his bottom lip, before bitting it and breathing heavy. 

"Daddy, want you to fuck me, fuck me so hard, please fuck me daddy." Frank smirks, moving his hands down to Gerard's neck, tightening around his throat.

"What was that? You'll have to speak louder, baby." Gerard whines, chest rising before he moans, Frank's finger's pressing harder under Gerard's jaw.

"Please daddy, please fuck me. Kitten want's daddy to fuck him, fuck him so hard. Kitten needs daddy's cock, need's daddy's cock inside him." Frank moans loudly, moving down Gerard's body, dragging his nails against his chest before slipping between his legs, gripping onto his hips and flipping Gerard over, Gerard's mouth falling open as a sharp pain flares in his left wrist. 

Frank kneads Gerard's ass between his fingers, squeezing hard and wanting to bruise the pale skin up until it turns dark blue, but biting his lip instead and opting to pull out the tail in Gerard's ass, placing the butt plug next to Frank's pack of fags. Frank pushes Gerard further up the bed, as Gerard let's out a small _daddy_ , chest heaving with want and need. 

Frank spits into his hand, lathering his cock up before using his thumbs to spread Gerard's cheeks apart, moving his tongue around his mouth before spitting onto Gerard's pink hole, making him gasp. 

He pushes in with no remorse, pushing Gerard's body up and tearing a cracked moan from his baby's throat. Frank moans himself, the familiar feeling of his baby's tight hole around him filling him with pleasure. 

Frank starts a fast and rough pace, angling his thrusts to just miss his baby's prostate. 

"Daddy! Oh daddy! Fuck me harder! Please daddy!" Frank groans, gripping Gerard's hips tighter and quickening his thrusts. He's too focused on his thrust to hear the loud crack that Gerard  _definitely_ hears, but more  _feels._

A pained gasp comes from his mouth, and Frank angles his thrusts to start to hit his prostate, but even with the pleasure crossing through him he can only focus on the sharp pain coming from his wrist. 

Frank moans loudly, the headboard banging lightly against the wall as Frank fuck's his baby boy hard. Gerard can feel his heart rate picking up, and a feeling swirling around in his stomach, but they're not good. He feel's his eye's watering, as every time Frank thrusts into him another spark of pain shoots up his arm and into his hand. 

"Daddy." Frank moans, digging his nails into Gerard's hips and leaving yellow bruises. 

"Daddy." Another moan sounds around the room but Gerard doesn't respond, tears now falling as best as they can down his cheeks, arm shaking with pain. 

"Daddy, stop, please. Daddy." Frank doesn't stop, only pulling Gerard's hips higher and deepening his thrusts. 

"Daddy, phlegm. Phlegm. Phlemg! Daddy! Stop it!" Frank moans loud, Gerard's voice shaking with tears, his heart rate continuing to rise as Frank continues to fuck him, ignoring Gerard. 

"Phlegm! Phlegm! Daddy! Stop! Stop! Please stop! Phlegm." Gerard starts to hyperventilate, feeling claustrophobic with the blind fold on, tugging his right wrist violently as he sobs, wriggling under Frank. 

"Frank! Frank! Stop! Phlegm! Frank! Phlegm, phlegm phlegm!" Frank gasps, thrusts coming to a halt as he notices Gerard's violently shaking body, thought's immediately going towards what he did wrong. 

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry kitten." Frank pulls out, moving towards the nightstand and retrieving the cuff's key. He unlocks Gerard's wrists and Gerard immediately pulls his left wrist into his chest, curling around it. Frank unties his blind fold, finding it soaked with tears. He flings the fabric behind him, leaning down to take his baby into his arms, moving him so he's siting in his lap, crying and he rocks him. 

"My baby, I'm so sorry. It's okay, It's all okay." Frank kisses Gerard's forehead, cheek bumping against his cat ears. Gerard sobs, pressing his head further into Frank's chest as Frank tightens his grip around him, pulling him in harder and continuing to rock them until the only sound coming from Gerard are small sniffles. 

Frank kissed Gerard's head long and hard, slowly stopping rocking. Gerard sniffs before looking up at Frank. 

"I think, I think I broke my wrist, daddy." Frank's eye's widen and he reaches for Gerard's wrist, Gerard wincing as Frank touches it, seeing it's swollen. 

Frank take's Gerard into his arms again and hits him tight whisper that he's sorry. 

 

Frank find's Gerard a baby sweater and a pair of sweatpants, putting on basketball shorts and an old shirt for himself, sitting between Gerard's legs with a tube of gel, a plaster and a bandage in his lap. Gerard's sweatpants are laying next to Gerard, Gerard widening his legs as Frank presses small kissing along his inner thigh before massaging some gel into the burns, placing the plaster on top and then wrapping his leg with a bandage, helping Gerard slip into the grey sweatpants. 

 

The two walk into the emergency department with no shoes on, Frank having been to worried about his baby to care about mundane things like shoes. The two step into the hospital before walking into the waiting room, finding it barely empty, though it was two am on a tuesday. The triage nurse calls them over and they walk over to her, Gerard shyly sitting down on a chair, not use to being in public without his collar. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" Frank turns to the nurse, offering her a smile. 

"We think we may have a broken wrist." The nurse nods her head, smiling softly as she types into the computer. 

"Name?" Frank leans forward, hand moving to lay atop Gerard's.

"Gerard Way." The nurse nods, continuing to type into the computer before she looks at Frank once again.

"And you?" 

"Frank Iero." Frank smiles and the nurse reciprocates. Frank turns to face a blushing Gerard, who's already looking at him through his hair. He squeezes Gerard's right hand and lifts it up, kissing it and making Gerard blush deepen. 

"So let's see this wrist." Frank nods at Gerard's worried face and Gerard shyly lifts his left wrist to the nurse, the nurse lightly touching it and humming. 

"Other." Gerard lifts his right and she gently touches that one too, letting go and continuing to type before smiling at the two. 

"A nurse will come fetch you and take you to get an x-ray." Frank nods and smiles, thanking the nurse as Gerard stands up, Frank following but Gerard then following after Frank and he's moves to find a place to sit. 

 

A nurse comes out a few minutes later, red hair pulled back into a pony tail and freckles bold along his cheeks and nose. She smiles wide at the two and calls out Gerard's name. Gerard blushes and Frank stands, Gerard following after him as the nurse stops before them, offering a hand to Frank.

"Hello, my name is Joan, and i'll be your nurse tonight. You must be Frank." Frank nods and shakes her hand, Joan smiling at Gerard before turning around to walk back where she came from.

The pair follow Joan as she leads them through a few automatic doors before arriving in a practically barren room filled with chairs and magazines. Joan smiles at them and gestures to the seats. 

"Take a seat, I'm just going to get a few things and then the doctor with be just with you, and you can get your x-ray done." The two nod and Joan smiles wider before walking off and out the room, leaving Gerard to sigh and rest his head on Frank's shoulder. Frank moves his arm behind Gerard's head, moving his hand to play with a few strands of Gerard's hair. He leans in to kiss Gerard's head.

"It's all gonna be okay, okay kitten?" Gerard 'hmm's and snuggles in closer to Frank.

"Yes daddy."

"I love you kitten." Gerard smiles, blushing and pressing his face into Frank.

"I love you too, daddy." Gerard mumbles. 

 

Joan put Gerard's wrist into a splint like contraption and then left, leaving the doctor to greet them around ten minutes later. 

He introduced himself to the pair before leading them into the x-ray room, Frank moving to the side after squeezing Gerard's hand, Gerard giving Frank a  _save me_ look to which Frank just offered a crooked smile. 

The doctor moved Gerard's wrist around, talking absentmindedly to deaf ears, before moving next to Frank to take an x-ray, then moving back to Gerard and repeating the actions. 

 

Around an hour later in the waiting room outside the x-ray's Joan and the doctor come through the automatic door, Gerard's head on Frank's thigh as he sits between his legs. 

Gerard looks up towards Joan and the doctor as Joan stares at him with wide eye's the doctor just smiling and taking a couple of x-ray's out of a white envelope. 

"So, Mr. Way, it looks like you have a broken wrist." Frank squeezes Gerard's hand, which is laying on his knee as Gerard takes a deep breath in. Gerard nods and the doctor holds up an x-ray, Joan continuing to stare at the pair as the doctor moves to sit next to Frank. 

The doctor explains how there's a gap between two bones where there shouldn't be a gap and how Joan will take them to the lovely ladies who do casts. 

Joan does lead them to another room, a room full of loudly chatting ladies who smile warmly at Gerard and Frank as they walk in, Gerard taking a seat where one of them pat, Joan leaving as soon as she got there. Frank sits next to Gerard and zones out as the ladies converse with Gerard, though when they ask how he broke his wrist Gerard tenses and Frank interrupts them with, 

"He went to get a glass of water but dripped over a pile of clothing on the way." The ladies giggle and wrap his arm in wet plaster cast as Gerard blushes and Frank smirks, holding Gerard's right hand. 

"What colour do you want?" Gerard bites his lip and Frank smiles softly at Gerard. He looks at Frank and Frank gives him an encouraging look. 

"Umm, do you have pink?" The ladies giggle but nod, one going to retrieve a light pink plaster. 

 

When Frank and Gerard arrive home, Frank brings Gerard into his lap, taking his castes hand into his and kissing his knuckles. Gerard giggles and blushes.

"Daddy." Frank smiles up at Gerard and Gerard smiles down at him. 

"This night didn't exactly go to plan, now did it?" Gerard shakes his head, blush and smile still on his face, though he covers it with his hair.

Frank brushes his hair away and tucks it behind his ear, holding Gerard close to him, "No daddy." 

Frank 'hmm's and continues to brush Gerard's hair away from his face, Gerard looking down. Frank leans in and softly kisses Gerard, Gerard softly pressing back. 

"Tomorrow," Frank mumbles against Gerard's lips, "We can have a movie marathon, and stuff ourselves with junk food. How that sound?" Gerard smiles wide and Frank copies,

"It sound's wonderful daddy." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ho ho ho...   
> ookayy, first daddy kink fic thing so idk...  
> hope you liked it..?  
> maybe comment..?  
> should i do another..?


End file.
